Charlie's sophomore year
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: Set after the book/movie. Charlie becomes friends with Susan again and Charlie and Patrick are dating, but they have to be in a long distance relationship since Patrick is in college in Washington. Rated T for now but could be M in future chapters. CharliexPatrick.


Dear Friend,

I know I haven't written in a long time, but that's because I've been hanging out with Sam and Patrick a lot because they're leaving for college again soon, and I won't see them for a few months. I've also been hanging out with Susan, but I'll explain how that happened after I tell you about Patrick.

Patrick and I have been going out for a few days. I've liked him for a while, but I don't think I wanted to admit it to myself. The moment I realized that I really fell in love with him was when Susan and Patrick and Sam and I (I introduced Susan to Sam and Patrick) were playing Truth or Dare (I didn't want to play it at first because the last time didn't really end well) and Susan dared me to kiss Patrick. I don't think she knows Patrick is actually gay, but neither of us really objected. We'd kissed before. So I asked Patrick if he was okay with it and he said sure. Then he asked me if I was okay with it and I said yes, so I kissed him, slowly and deeply.

I think we were all a little drunk by the time Patrick took me and Susan home. Sam stayed at the house because she said she didn't really feel the need to come so it was just me and Susan. Susan and Patrick talked a lot in the car and I kind of felt like a third wheel. They talked about the fact that Patrick was going to college in Washington and that Susan's brother was going to the same college as Patrick and that he loved music, too.

When we dropped Susan off, it was just me and Patrick driving back to my house. "Charlie, can I ask you something?" he asked.

I braced myself, ready for anything he might say. "Sure, Patrick," I said.

"Did you really not mind the kiss earlier?"

"No, it...it was great."

"Great?" Patrick repeated. "Really?"

I nodded, and I don't think I'd ever seen him look so surprised. Then he pressed his lips against mine, more abruptly than the first time. "Patrick?" I said when he pulled back, not daring to hope.

"I like you, Charlie," he told me. "I really, really like you."

"I like you too, Patrick." _I love you._

He kissed me again and we stayed in his car for a while making out. Eventually Patrick stopped kissing me and said, "You should probably go, Charlie." He gave me another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded, unable to stop smiling. "It's a date," I said. I got out and leaned in the window of the driver's seat to kiss him one last time, then stood there and watched him drive away. I probably stood there in the driveway a half an hour after he left before I went inside.

So, about Susan, the night before Patrick and I started dating, my sister and brother and I went to Susan's parents' party with our parents. That was actually how Susan and I met, at a party that our parents made us go to. We'd met Michael there to and decided that all three of us should hang out one time and found out that we all went to the same school. My sister and my brother and I were bored right away, but my sister started talking to Susan's older brother and was quickly not bored. Eventually they started talking about Susan's brother's football career and my brother joined in their conversation, and soon I was the only one bored.

I hadn't seen Susan yet, and I didn't know if she was there, but about an hour and a half after we got there, I went outside to the front porch because it was really cold inside the house and sat down on the swing right outside her front door. Susan was sitting there too, but I didn't realize it for a second until she said, "Hey, Charlie."

I looked over at her, surprised. "Hey, Susan."

"How was your freshman year?" she asked.

"Really great," I answered. "What about yours?"

"Pretty good."

There was an awkward silence after that and we sort of stared ahead of each other for a minute. "It's funny, the first time we met Michael was here and then we all hung out every day here. It feels so weird being here just the two of us," I said.

After a few moments she said, "Charlie, I want us to hang out again," she said. "I really miss Michael, but I miss you, too."

I was shocked, but I wanted that too. "Yeah, we should," I said. "You should meet my friends Sam and Patrick." I told her all about them and she said she thought they sounded really great and suggested that me and her and Sam and Patrick all get together at her house. Then I called Sam and she said her house and things kind of went from there.

Even though Sam and Patrick are leaving again in four days, I don't think I've ever felt happier. Patrick is my boyfriend and Susan and I are friends again and everything just feels right.

Love always,

Charlie

* * *

**AN: My first Perks of Being a Wallflower fanfic so no flames but constructive criticism is encouraged. Next chapter will be posted soon. Review please? **


End file.
